


Farewell

by Coaltic



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, random chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coaltic/pseuds/Coaltic
Summary: Chapter 13 of an old fanfic





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePakwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePakwan/gifts).



> This is the 13th chapter of a fanfic I was writing, it’s still good by itself...

As day turned to night, the town and its residents danced deep into the twilight, slowly watching the stars appear before them on what was one of the clearest nights in some time. It intrigued Vincent even more, due to the fact that most of his nights had either been spent alone in his cave, or out on the hunt for food. 

 

The town finally started to settle, and loud danceable music turned to a sweet melody as parents and children head back home for a deep, welcoming sleep. Scott has spent the whole evening teaching Vincent how to properly use his legs and dance. It started off wild. Vincent fell over at least 7 times and each time Scott laughed all the same. His hands were already cut up from catching himself against the rough, coarse ground, but he knew he'd awake tomorrow with an abundance of bruises scattered across his arms. Although they hurt, he refused to show that fact to Scott, deciding to internalize the pain.

 

There were only a few people still in the town centre, most were couples, sitting around, hand-in-hand, watching the stars. Vincent longingly looked down to his filthy, dirty, bleeding hands and brought them back down to his sides, trying to disperse the thought he might have been forming in his mind. He looked to his side to see Scott, longingly looking at something of his own. He stood watching the band play contently. Vincent wanted to say something to break the silence between them, but a little part of him held himself back, choosing to just look the other way instead.

 

"Hey, I have an idea." A voice that was now behind Vincent's head spoke. He quickly whipped his head around, feeling eager to once again engage in a conversation with Scott.

 

"Oh, do tell." Vincent tried to speak as if he wasn't dying to hear everything Scott had to say. I mean, he totally couldn't care less. Or at least, that was what he was telling himself.

 

Scott looked up into the still sky. "Do you wanna watch the stars with me?" At this, Vincent felt his heart unknowingly skip a beat. Scott only realized how what he said sounded when he saw Vincent's face drop to that of a blissful shock that he mistook for confusion. "I-I mean, you probably don't get to see the stars that much due to the fact that you live in a cave. I just assumed that you might be interested in seeing them from a nice view— with me." Scott spoke quickly, as if he was trying to say what he wanted to say as fast as possible to clear up any confusion.

 

Vincent let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and nodded his head slowly. Scott's embarrassment subsided, a slight smile coming to his lips as he brought his hand over to Vincent's wrist. He paused for only a brief moment before he, without thought, laced his fingers into Vincent's thoughtfully, sending shivers down the other's spine. He started walking down an alley off to the side of the centre, Vincent's hand laced neatly with his own.

 

They twisted and turned down the various separating walk-ways between the buildings before Scott finally stopped them in front of a ladder, resting still against a tall sturdy building. Scott hesitated before finally releasing his hand from the others, and gesturing for him to go up. Vincent grabbed on and looked up. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what a ladder was, it was just the fact that he's never gone up one, you know, due to the whole no legs thing. He gulped, taking his first step up, holding onto the bars above him tight. After a couple shaky steps upward, he started getting cocky. He got into a rhythm, climbing up the lanky ladder quicker and quicker. Then he slipped.

 

Vincent's heart stopped when he no longer felt the feeling of old, dry wood under his hands or feet. He didn't fall for long, only about 3 seconds, but it was the most helpless he ever felt in his life. One thing about never having legs is that you don't really climb much. You never really experience the feeling of your heart stopping as you can feel the imminent danger you're welcoming. It wasn't long until Vincent felt arms on his back and under his knees. They were warm compared to his cold blooded interior. When he calmed down from his shock, he looked up, to see that Scott was now holding him bridal style, smirk plastered snuggly across his face.

 

"I think you need to work on your technique." Scott proclaimed.

 

"I was doing just fine, it's the ladder's fault." Vincent retorted.

 

"Oh yes, of course— the ladder's fault. And what exactly did this ladder do that made you fall off so  
un-majestically?"

 

"Well, it just stopped working. It obviously has a grudge against me." Vincent spoke as if he was a poor little victim, sad eyes and the dramatic back of the hand to the forehead to finish it off.

 

"Why on earth would a latter have a grudge against you, Vincent?" Scott asked in disbelief, trying to hold in his snickers.

 

"I don't know. Maybe I pissed on it or something when it was a tree."

 

Scott lost it. He laughed so hard that he almost couldn't breath. It was only after feeling as though he was experiencing an earthquake due to how much Scott was shaking, that Vincent realized he was still being held closely by the other, who had made no move to put him down until now, but that might have only been because Scott was about to drop him. 

 

When Vincent was safely returned to the ground, he faced back towards the latter of doom and grabbed back on.

 

Scott placed his hand softly in the middle of Vincent's back. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall again." Although he didn't get a reply before Vincent started climbing up again, he swore he could here a faint "thanks" come from his lips, which made him smile.

 

This time, Scott climbed up the ladder right under Vincent, ready to catch him in case the "revenge filled latter" came back for another incident. They made it up completely fine, being met with the large, flat roof of the town hall. Scott ushered Vincent to the front edge, sitting down with him and both of them dangling their legs down the front of the building.

 

Vincent looked up at all the stars. He couldn't believe how bright they were. His jaw fell open as he just— stared. Scott simply watched Vincent.

 

"Do you know what a constellation is?" Scott asked.

 

"I've heard of them, but no— not really."

 

"Well, look," Scott pointed slightly to the left of the sky, "that one's called the bigger dipper. See? It looks like a big ass spoon."

 

Vincent chuckled. "Yeah, I do see it."

 

Scott then pointed to right. "That one is Capricorn, the Sea-Goat."

 

Vincent followed Scott's finger. "Ummm— no, that's a big ass triangle."

 

Scott scoffed. "Wow, where's your imagination?"

 

"It died a long time ago, along with idea that a giant triangle in the sky is some sort of Sea-Goat."

 

They both laughed, before everything turned silent. The music that was once playing in the square had been replaced with the sound of a gentle breeze floating through the town. As they both sat there, staring at the stars, Vincent noticed Scott's hand lightly placed on the stone of the roof beside him. Without thinking, he placed his own hand on top of the others. It only lasted a matter of seconds before Scott retreated his hand and looked at Vincent with a look of confusion.

 

"What the hell are doing?" Scott finally asked.

 

"Oh, umm— I mean, it was an accident." Vincent looked down in shame, not even knowing why it felt like such a big problem.

 

"Oh— well okay, that's fine. It was just really weird."

 

Vincent's breath hitched. "Y-Yeah." Silence. All Vincent could do was sit in the silence questioning himself along with everything else. He felt as though he couldn't stop thinking no matter how hard he tried, and it was all because of the silence. It droned on so long it felt like it would never come to an end. Until it finally did. "I want to go back to my cave now."

Vincent stood, quickly walking away to the sounds of Scott's protests. All Scott could see was him approach the ladder, and fall.


End file.
